power_rangers_fanon_wiki_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Return of the Dino Part 1
'Return of the Dino Part 1'is the first episode of Power Rangers: Dino Thunder. Plot A new villain has risen and wants revenge, 3 High School students found the Dino Gems and took them without the Tyrannodrones seeing them. Story In a mysterious island former power ranger Tommy Oliver is escaping from an island from Tyrannodrones as he jumped off the island as it explodes as he saw the destruction. (Theme Song) Power Rangers! Roar! There’s a light in the distance! See them coming closer! With the force of ages! Centuries gone by! Protecters of the right! Defenders sworn to fight! Dino Rangers roar! Power Rangers score! Save us from these evil forces! Win! Power Rangers: Dino Thunder! Victory is ours forever more! Protecters of the Right! Defenders sworn to fight! Dino Rangers roar! Power Rangers score! Save is from these evil forces! Power Ranger: Dino Thunder! Dino Rangers win! Power from within! Victory is ours forever more! Power Rangers Dino Thunder! Episode 1: Return of the Dino Part 1 A year later at Reefside High School. Tommy Oliver is walking into the school and meets Elsa who is the original Dino Thunder Rangers former enemy was telling him to be quite sure to keep an eye on the his son for a while. In his science class Tommy was looking at his class. ”Okay class I’m Doctor Tommy Oliver and I’ll be teaching you students for the last time and making sure anything is not happening, by the way are we missing a student.” Tommy says as he looks at them. Outisde of the school Kai McKnight, Conner’s kid, is practicing her soccer moves outside to get her nerves up. ”Kai common its the first day of school and the bell has already rung.” A kid says as he looks at her. Kai looks at him. ”Come on if anyone ask just say that Kai McKnight has asked permission to use the school track for a minute.” Kai says as she looks at him. ”Yeah but I heard the new vice principal is really tough on the edges.” A kid says as he looks at Kai. Kai was talking to him saying she will not be caught as the vice principal named Manda looks at her angrily as she gave her detention as she kicks the soccer ball so hard as the kid went to class scare. In a shack Henry James, Ethan James son. went in with a friend. ”Oh when I hack the school‘s sprinklers they will appear every time in a different time everyday.” Henry says as he chuckles as he hacks the systems. Outside in the lunch grounds. ”I’m never giving up ooh! ”''I have a strong heart oooh! '' ''“It’ll freak me out, freak me out, freak me out, freak me out! '' As Sara McKnight,” Conner and Kira’s older daughter, and Kai big sister, has finished singing and everyone clapped as Manda came by. ”Um Mrs. Mcknight I standard you needed permission to preform on school grounds let’s go.” Manda says as she looks at Sara. ”Oh did you that a good performer with a good record will get you into college.” Saara says as she looks at Manda. ”Well that must seem to you but this is High School enjoy detention with your friend.” Vice Principal Manda says as she looks at Sara as she looks upset to see her sister in detention as the sprinkler suddenly gone off soaking the students and Vice Principal Manda. ”Henry James, I Should have Know.” Vice Principal Manda says as she looks at Henry walking through the sprinklers with an umbrella. As she enters the 3 in detention leaving them with Dr. Oliver as Dr. Oliver takes them to the dinosaur museum as it was closed as the 3 left the truck and explored the woods. As they explore the woods and talk to each other. ”So Kai, still being your jockette self like your dad.” Henry says as he looks at her. Kai looks at him. ”Yeah and you’re still your geek self like your dad.” Kai says as she looks at him. Sara looks at them. ”Man I cannot believe I’ve got detention with my sister and her nerdy Best friend for playing on school grounds without permission and hacking into the school’s water sprinklers and got most of the school wet.” Sara says as she looks at them. Kai looks at her. ”Well at least I don’t need my harassing sister to push me around, like the same thing our parents did when they’re in school and they argue a lot.” Kai says as she looks at her. Henry looks at them. ”They’re’s no need to fight even if your sister push you around and don’t come crying to me when we fell Into an hole.” Henry Says as he looks at them. As the 3 of them fell into a hole as Dr. Oliver can’t find them as he looks For them as he encounter a T-Rex. As he drive away from the T-Rex, the Teens find themselves trap in a cave as they try to find a way out as Henry sees footprints. “Uh Guys I think someone else was down here before.” Henry says as he looks at them. As they follow the footprints, Dr. Oliver is still getting chase by the T-Rex as it was revealed to be a robot as he went to find his students. The Teens still follow the footprints and reach to a Dinosaur fossil. “Whoa this will give us out of detention.” Kai says as she looks at them. Sara looks at her. “Sis please be careful on what your doing.” Sara Says as she looks at Kai. As Kai pulled the mouth and showed a secrwt base where they found the Dino gems; unknown to them that they’re parents are Power Rangers: and they pick them up as they find themselves out and can’t find there way back as they see Tyrannodrones. ”Um guys are those Tyrannodrones from my parents stories about Power Rangers who stop them?” Sara asked as she looks at them. The two nod. ”Okay on the count of 3 we run.” Henry says as he looks at them. ”1.” Kai says as she counts on 1. ”2.” Henry says as he counts on 2. ”3.” Sara Says as she counts to 3. As the Tyrannodrones ran To them. ”RUN!” They shout as they ran from them. As they Ran through the the forest as Sara trips over a riot as she shouts a Pterodactyl and knocks them over and hurts Kai and Henry’s ears. “Whoa that was so loud Sara.” Kai Says as she looks at Sara. Sara looks at the gem as she sees a Pterodactyl and the Tyrannodones attack them as Sara Ptera screams some of the Tyrannodones as she dodged and side kicks them, Henry dodges them and try to fight back but almost defeat them suddenly his skin turned into a sting shield as he bond to the blue gem as he fights back as he double flips and knocks them out, Kai double kicks the Tyrannodrones as she is almost down as she suddenly bonded with the red gem and gained the power of super speed as she takes down the Tyrannodrones as the Teens regroup. ”Whoa was that so awesome.” Henry says as he Looks at them. As Tommy finds them. ”Hey is everything okay.” Tommy asked as he looks at them. Kai looks at him. ”Um yeah Dr. O we were just walking in the woods that’s all.” Kai says as she looks at him. Tommy looks at them. ”Listen I should really get you back to school.” Tommy says as he looks at them. Kai looks at them. ”Hey are we going to tell Dr. Oliver about what we saw?” Kai asked as she looks at them. Henry looks at her. ”No way Kai, I watch a movie about people getting experimental on for getting crazy that they saw was true.” Henry says as he looks at them. As they head back to school, as Kai looks at them. ”Okay Guys we all agree to not tell anyone on what we saw.” Kai says as she looks at them. Sara looks at them. ”Here’s an idea keep it I’m out, i don’t want to be apart of something that involves you two geeks.” Sara Says as she looks at them. As she left and was taken by Tyrannodrones and Kai and Henry tried to find her. ”Okay how are we going to tell my Parents about their own daughter being taken by Tyrannodrones.” Kai says as she looks at him as she drives. Henry looks at her. “Don’t worry we’ll go talk to someone who knows so much about dino’s.” Kai asked as she looks at him. Henry looks at her. ”Dr. Oliver and at his place.” Henry says as he Looks at her. Kai looks at him. ”What Tommy What will he know about this?” Kai says as she looks at Henry. Henry looks at her. ”Common the dude knows about dinosaurs maybe he’ll tell us about those unlikely Dinosaurs.” Henry says as he looks at her. Kai looks at him. ”So where does he live?” Kai asked as she looks at him. Henry looks at his computer. ”He lives in 1902 Valmaria road.” Henry says as he looks at her. Kai look sconfused. ”Why he would live all the way in the woods.” Kai says as she looks at him. As the 2 heads to Dr. Oliver’s house as they knock and realized the door is open as they walk in as Henry states that Tommy is Batman as Kai tries to tell him that Tommy isn't Batman as their surprise to find a secret passage way as they walk down and see the same lab they went in earlier as Tommy comes and looks at them do To their shock. At an Mysterious Island, Sara is revealed to be sleeping in a chair as a mysterious creature is watching her. To Be Continue…… Characters Dino Thunder Rangers Allies * Veteran Dino Thunder Rangers * Mike Oliver - Tommy Oliver‘s Son * Hannah Hart - Kimberly Hart’s Daughter And Former MMPR Villains Monster Notes Background Information Trivia R R R